ME: ITWMB
by Drake S. Hellion
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding individuals who didn't live up to their apparent Badass status in the Mass Effect trilogy. "Mass Effect: If They Were More Badass".


**ME: ITWMB**

_**Author's Notes: **__Welcome to my collection of Mass Effect oneshots concerning certain characters of the Mass Effect Universe and their lack of badass status despite apparently being badass, Now, lets start off with the most obvious character. Nihlus, enjoy! Oh, and review. I love them_.

**Start**

Nihlus silently crept along towards the Spaceport of the human colony known as Eden Prime, which was in the middle of a Geth invasion, Geth! Synthetics who had never once travelled beyond the Perseus Veil since they defeated the Quarians and drove them from their home system. And now they were invading a Human colony? This required investigation and Nihlus thanked the spirits that he had been aboard the Normandy when he had.

He pressed his back against a crate when he spotted a figure stepping into view, he waited a few moments before moving from his cover with his Spectre shotgun to the other's back. He paused however when he realised who it was, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was his old mentor, Spectre agent Saren Arterius.

"Saren?" Nihlus asked.

The grey skinned Turian turned, synthetic eyes glowing a soft blue. "Nihlus," Saren replied, sounding unsurprised to see his old protégé.

Nihlus lowered his shotgun, frowning in confusion. "This isn't your mission, Saren." He stated, "What are you doing here?"

Saren stepped forward, placing his hand on his old friend's shoulder. "The council thought you could use some help on this one." He replied, moving past him casually, watching the path Nihlus had likely come from.

Nihlus blinked once, then glanced around himself to see no signs of Geth. "I didn't expect to find the Geth here," he said slowly. "The situation is bad."

"Don't worry," Saren spoke, gripping his heavy pistol and turning around. He raised his weapon to the back of Nihlus head, "I've got it under control."

"I bet you do,"

With reflexes only the most experienced Turians possessed Nihlus half turn and brought his elbow up to throw off the shot of Saren's pistol, the round went wide and into the air harmlessly. He brought up his shoulder, pushed it to Saren's gut and squeezed the trigger. A half second before his weapon fired Saren countered by using his free arm to move the barrel left, the resulting blast tore the crate behind the grey Turian to shreds.

Saren growled and tried to twist his firearm free of the others grip. Nihlus released his shotgun grip and moved left and twisted his arm with the handgun still in hand while he elbowed Saren in the left mandible. The other grunted in pain and reared left with the impact, releasing his pistol in the process. Nihlus spun around, levelled the pistol on Saren. "Don't-"

Saren's leg came up fast, knocking the weapon free from Nihlus grip and it clattered off to the side. Nihlus growled and stepped forward with a flurry of punches and kicks, Saren moved in counters, parrying and blocking each of his strikes with expert skill as both waited for the other to make a mistake, to become distracted or tired. Nihlus made the first, he reared back to far, Saren kneed his exposed side with enough force to send the other Turian onto his ass with a pained gasp.

The grey Turian stepped back, turned halfway and leaned down to retrieve his protégé's shotgun. He stood and turned, levelling the shotgun, "I'm sorry, Nihlus."

The weapon sparked and overheated with a wave of Nihlus Omni-tool. It was useless now, Saren roared with frustration and moved towards his downed foe with renewed rage. Nihlus waited, then kicked Saren's knee, almost forcing it backwards, the other cried out and fell to a kneel. Nihlus then placed his knees to his chest, then kicked out with both limbs straight into his former teachr's chest.

Saren flew back onto his back gasping for breath as the air in his lungs emptied from the twin blows. Nihlus jumped to his feet, while Saren rolled onto his side. "You're getting old, Saren," Nihlus reached down and picked up his shotgun, it reactivated and was fully functional. "You taught me everything I knew, and I learned a bit more along the way."

He aimed at the fallen Spectre. "Now, turn around. The council is going to hear about this." He ordered firmly.

Saren gasped once more, then steadied his breathing. "Alright…" He said, voice raspy. "You've impressed me, Nihlus, you beat me fairly." he got to his knees with his back to his protégé.

"Told you, You taught me everything I knew." Nihlus reaffirmed. "Now get up!"

Saren stood, coughed once and turned around while holding his arm across his chest. Nihlus raised his shotgun with him, ready to blow the Turian away if he tried anything funny, half through his turn Saren waited until the pistol hidden beneath his bicep was aimed at Nihlus before he fired three times into his old friend's chest, the Photon rounds shearing through the barriers and through the armor into Nihlus' body with spurts of blood and enough force to send the spectre down.

Nihlus gasped, tasting blood as he tried to move his heavy limbs, nothing. He glared at Saren, "traitor!" He spat blood with his words.

"If only you knew, Nihlus," Saren turned fully, aiming his handgun at his old friend's face. "I'm truly sorry, but I have to do this."

"Nihlus!" A voice called, suddenly Saren turned and was pelted by gunfire, his barriers deflected the rounds, but the Turian was forced to retreat further into the spaceport.

"Ashley! With me, we're going after him! Kaiden, stay with Nihlus!" Shepard ordered as he and the white armored female ran past Nihlus with their Avenger assault rifles spitting rounds after his old mentor. Kaiden kneeled next to the fallen Spectre.

He brought up an Omni-tool and gave the Turian a quick scan. "Hang in there, Nihlus, you're gonna be alright." He said, but Nihlus knew a lie when he saw one, and knew he wouldn't be. Even now he felt the numbness of death spreading through his body.

Shepard returned without Ashley, he kneeled next to Nihlus. "How is he?"

"He's bad, Shepard, I don't-" Kaiden stopped when Nihlus raised his hand weakly, trying to get their attention.

"Shep…Shepard.." Nihlus gasped out, coughing once. "My Omni-tool… take audio logs, proof of…Saren's actions here…" He coughed again, head lulling to the side. "inform… council…"

Nihlus passed on. Shepard frowned, closing the Turian's eyes while standing. Gripping his assault rifle. "Kaiden, secure his Omni-tool, Ashley is preparing the other tram to follow after Saren." he ordered.

"Sir!" Kaiden set to work.

**End**

_There it is, short and to the point. Personally, I hated how Nihlus died so easily despite being a Spectre, a group known for basically being a bunch of badass operatives. So, I think this would be more fitting for someone of Nihlus status and the fact that if the Council did send Saren as backup they would have called ahead, y'know? And Nihlus would have known that.  
_


End file.
